


Innocence

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Greg is innocent...nah! Pure PWP smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

 

Nick Stokes was tired but his mind was busy. He just could not key down from his case that closed. It had been exciting and challenging and now he was left with an adrenaline high and his normal outlet was unavailable.

 

 

Greg had been sound asleep when he came home. The white t-shirt and his face smashed into the pillow was pure innocence. And Nick had not wanted to disturb him. So after his shower, he grabbed his glasses and his current forensics journal. He made himself comfortable on the couch, trying to lull his senses so he could sleep.

 

He started when he heard the toilet flush. Greg shuffled into the living room, running a hand through his hair and blinking owlishly. Nick’s mouth went dry.

 

The t-shirt was big and baggy. But as Greg stretched, Nick could see the heavy sack of his lover’s balls and soft pubic hair. It was the juxtaposition of innocence and eroticism that had Nick’s cock rising.

 

“Come here,” His voice was low and rough. Greg stopped and seemed to read his lust. He reached for the hem of the t-shirt and Nick growled, tossing his glasses aside, “Leave it.” Nick shrugged his shirt and flannel pants off, sitting naked and his cock standing.

 

Once again Greg looked thoughtful. He moved slowly with his head ducked low. When he stood between Nick’s thighs, he peered through his inky lashes and bit his lip.

 

“Come here, baby,” Nick commanded and sighed when the firm globes of Greg’s ass settled into his lap. He pulled the lube from its hiding place and hissed when Greg’s pink tongue made an appearance as he licked his lips.

 

Nick wrapped one arm around Greg’s narrow hips and lifted. He trailed his lube slick fingers of his free hand down the crease of his lover’s ass. As he grazed the opening, Greg whimpered.

 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Nick said looking up into the dark orbs as his fingers slowly breached Greg’s body and began to stretch him. “Kiss me.”

 

Greg bit his lip before lowering his head and nuzzling against Nick’s face. Nick growled and thrust his fingers deeper. Greg moaned into his mouth as their tongues slide and dueled.

 

Coating his cock, he plunged into Greg’s body. He felt the man’s body tense. Greg curled into him, putting his head into his shoulder.

 

“Baby?” Nick felt a moment of remorse for penetrating to quickly but Greg’s body began to relax and his hips undulated slowly. “That’s it, baby.”

 

Greg sighed and began lifting up and down. Nick pushed his hand under t-shirt and rubbed Greg’s back. He moaned at the feeling Greg’s cloth covered cock rubbed against his stomach. The velvety balls brushed like butterfly wings before they began to draw up.

 

Nick moved his arms around Greg’s hips and held him as he pushed up into the tight heat. Greg whimpered and Nick answered by thrusting and grinding harder. Then his lover arched back and the semen spilled wetly through the cotton. The clamping muscles had Nick cumming helplessly as he held on to Greg.

 

Greg pushed himself up and blinked then his lips curved into a naughty smile, “Baby?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes and felt a blush heat his face. “It fit.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Greg breathed lustily as he squirmed and spread cum from both his ass and his cock, “It fit.”

 

Nick fisted Greg’s soft hair and pulled him down until they were nose to nose, “You itchin’ for a spankin’, baby boy?”

 

It was Greg’s turn to blush and bury his face once again. Nick trailed his hands down the cotton t-shirt. “Love you so much, G.”

 

“Love you too,” Greg said against his neck.

 

“Bed?”

 

“You going to tuck me in?” Greg pulled back.

 

“Keep it up,” Nick growled.

 

“Oh I can get it up, old man, can you?” He pushed off Nick’s lap, laughing madly as he hurried toward the bedroom.

 

Nick smiled, sexually satisfied and totally whipped with his love for his man. Now maybe they could get some sleep, once he fucked Greg through the mattress.


End file.
